Ghosts (The Fog)
The Ghosts are the main villians of the 1980 horror film, The Fog, and its 2005 remake of the same name. Story 1980 film Blake, a wealthy captain with leprosy was sailing with his crew in his ship the Elizabeth Dane were sailing near the coast of the United States on April 21, 1780 (it is never said if it is either the east or west coast) at night in a dense fog in search of a place to establish a colony near Antonio Bay. He leads the ship to a beacon they see. However they discover too late that it was a false beacon. The ship crashes into the rocks and sinks, killing everyone on board. The group responsible (the town's founder) plundered the ship, and through thier greed and disgust, the church and the town was founded with the stolen gold. 100 years later, Father Malone finds the journal that belonged to his grandfather after a large piece of stone falls. Malone discovers that his grandfather was one of the plunderers of the Elizabeth Dane. Suddenly a mysterious glowing fog appears out of nowhere and is discovered by three fisherman who where on thier boat doing late night fishing. They discover that the fog contains a clipper ship and unknowingly the ghosts of Blake and his crew wishing revenge on the 100th anniversary of thier death. Blake and his crew murder the fishermen. The next morning, Stevie Wayne, a woman who runs the town's local radio, is given a piece of driftwood by her son, Andy. The wood has the word "DANE" on it. Stevie then takes it to her radio station in a lighthouse and sets it right next to a tape recorder and she begins to record her broadcast. The wood begins to mysteriously seep water, which in turn causes the tape recorder to short out, much to Stevie's surprise. Suddenly, the recorder plays Blake's voice, in he states he wishes revenge. The wood then says "6 MUST DIE" before bursting to flames. Stevie manages to put out the fire, but the wood once again says "DANE". Blake later manages to posses the corpse of Baxter, one of the fishermen who scares Stevie, who runs off. She and her friends return to discover that Baxter was the third victim. Blake and his crew attempt to kill the final three the next night. They successfully cut off power, and telephone communication to prevent people from calling for help. The ghosts manage to kill Andy's babysitter and Dan. Blake himself heads to the church with several crew members to confront Malone. Malone, Nick, Stevie, and Andy (who each survived thier attacks from the ghosts), discovered earlier that the gold was turned to the cross. Malone confronts Blake with the cross. Blake grabs the cross, which causes it to glow. Malone lets go of the cross at the last second as Blake and his crew disappear. The four are relieved that the killings are over and Stevie, Nick, and Andy leave. Malone, however, discovers just as he is ready to go back to his office that the fog is back. He turns to see Blake ready to kill him, now realizing that only five people died, instead of the six Blake said he was going to kill. Blake decapitates Malone as the screen goes black, implying that the curse was complete. Trivia *Surprisingly, despite that they are ghosts, they look like zombies *The reasons for Blake's revenge is somewat similar in both versions of the film *Blake is the only ghost whos eyes glow *They are surprisingly stronger than they where when they were alive *The people they try to kill in both versions are famous actresses (Jamie Lee Curtis in the 1980 version, and Selma Blair in the 2005 version) *Blake is only fully shown in the 2005 version, possibly due to the advancement of technology and bigger budget. **Though the face of one of the crew members in the 1980 version is briefly seen revealing a rotten, worm infested look. *Blake's eyes never glow on the dvd covers of the film. *Blake is similar to Freddy Krueger due to the fact they take their revenge on a later generation of the familes responsible for their deaths. Category:Noncorporeal Category:Horror Villains Category:Supernatural Category:Villains with Superhuman Strength Category:Mass Murderer Category:Male Villains Category:Deceased Category:Revived Villains Category:Swordsmen Category:Big Bads Category:Zombies